


weight

by borrowedsatellight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, post season 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedsatellight/pseuds/borrowedsatellight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's a grace in the way she slips into his life.</p>
<p>so it's only fitting, then, that she slips out of his life in the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weight

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my [tumblr](http://borrowedsatellight.tumblr.com).

there’s a grace in the way she slips into his life.

it’s quiet, quick, almost unnoticeable. by the time scott realizes just how important this girl is to him, just how much he depends on her, her fingers are already laced with his and she’s pulling his wolf back.

she moves like her arrows - fast and with purpose, but silent enough that the realization of a hit happens around the same time blood starts seeping from the wound.

and that’s how it happens for him. allison’s his anchor before his feet even have a chance to leave the ground.

—

so it’s only fitting, then, that she slips out of his life in the same way.

her nails are painted the same red as the blood on her lips and it makes him sick to his stomach. he tries to help her, aches to _save_ her, but she’s gone within seconds. 

the sound of her last breath resonates like an arrow gliding through the air - shrill and threatening and _final_. her body goes limp in his arms and scott wants to shake her, wants to beg her to wake up, but he doesn’t. knows it wouldn’t do any good, anyway.

she isn’t his anchor anymore, hasn’t been for weeks, but he’s never felt more weighed down.


End file.
